A Little Tale
by XxPinkandblackxX
Summary: A list of stories that in which Sakura is the heroine in these stories, so hop on in and enjoy the nd out now! Rated T for language *WARNING THERE ARE DARK SERIES AS WELL*Review and request for any story you want me to do next!
1. Little Pink Riding Hood

**Hello, hello I know I haven't been updating on my other stories for that am really, really sorry so don't kill me okay? So am starting a new story for now I think I can update for tomorrow as well, well we don't know I may be busy tomorrow anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ever never own the wonderful Naruto, believe it!**

**LINE**

Once upon a time there was a small village in the north of the fire country. In that village lived a girl with pink shiny hair and a slim body that the other girls in the village would envy. The girls face was like an angel with pink and plump lips, a thin pink eyebrows and a heart shape face, indeed this girl was beautiful alright. Well is time for her day to start, it all started one early Moring in home near a steam and the forest.

Sakura P.O.V

I was hit with a ray of sunlight slowly opening my eyes relieving two pair of emerald orbs that you can get lost in by just looking at them. I yawned and got up my bed, I scan my room to see if anything is missing or moved. It looks like no one broke in house I changed into my clothes, I put on my knee high boots with the colour black and blouse with a bow near the neck the bow was red and the blouse white, and black shorts. Finally I put on my red hood on, I ran down the stairs for breakfast and was greeted by my mother.

"Morning sweetheart, had a good sleep?" she said making pancakes and bacon **(A/N: Mmmm, Bacon) **I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes mom" satisfied with my answer she set a plate before me bacon, pancakes and orange juice and butter, syrup. I took a bite of the pancake and shivered with delight mom always makes the most delicious pancakes in the village, well for me of course.

"Sakura dear" I heard my mother called

"Yes mother?" I answered her with more pancakes in my mouth, she chuckled at me and I pouted.

"You see dear, your dear grandmother has gotten a cold and I want you to deliver her this to make her cold go down and get better ok?" and then she handed me a basket full of treats and a bottle of medicine and another bottle with cranberry juice in it.

"Yes mother, I'll deliver the goods to grandmother for you" since I love granny I'll do anything for her just tell its for her then snap! I'll do it just like that. After finishing my breakfast I quickly walked to the door and yelled to mother I'm going hearing a reply I stepped out the house. Grandmother lives on the other side of the village in the forest just besides a huge lake that sparkles in the morning and in the night under the moon light. I walked past a few house eventually passing my friend Naruto's house and Sasuke's house as well, waving and telling I'd be with grandmother because she sick and so they let me pass with a valid reason to go without them. So I continued my journey to grandmother's passing the market and greeting a few of the merchants I made friends with after I was finally in the other side of Konoha **(A/N: sorry I didn't tell you which village it is! Gomennasai!)** I see signs of a group of wolves spotted near the area but I didn't care I passed the warning and made my way to grandmothers house and didn't notice different coloured eyes watching her every movement.

? P.O.V

"She went in the woods leader-sama what are we going to do?" said one with two skin tones.

"Hn, it looks like we have a new prey in the woods everyone" said a raven haired man.

"She is a work of art a beautiful statue that stands beautifully forever" respond a man with sleepy looking eyes.

"She has the beauty of a bomb that just exploded" a man with long blond hair said with a grind planted on his face.

"She looks so fragile looking with that body of hers" a giant man with a strangely natural blue skin with a shark like grin on his face.

"Her body will be so fucking good in bed" a pink eyed, silver haired man whispered.

"Hn, she looks like she can sell a fortune to a lord" said an acid green eyed man.

"Pretty girl is so pretty! Will pretty lady play with Tobi?" a masked childlike man said excitedly while jumping around.

"What is a little girl doing in the woods _alone_?" a man with orange hair said.

"What a cue looking girl I wonder what you _taste_ like?" the last and finally man said with a smirk this man is different than the rest, he has powerful aura surrounding him and his hair was grown into the end of his butt.**(A/N: heehee, butt)**

Sakura P.O.V

'_Walking through the woods is hard'_ I thought while going through shrubs and trees.

' _**Don't**_ _**give up outer-chan, shannaro!' inner said pumping her fist in the air.**_

'_inner what are you doing out your box?' I asked her mentally while walking to a clearing._

'_**Cha! I know you love outer' she said folding her arms on her chest with a smile.**_

'_yeah I know, Oh a clearing!' I shrieked in my mind_

Scanning the clearing he scene was beautiful flowers blooming and a small water fall on a edge of a rocky mountain. It gave a fresh smell of nature so I decided to sit and take in the scenery not noticing someone approaching me.

"hello there little girl" a voice made me jump and I turn to the source of the voice that startled me. Upon seeing a group of man, WAIT do I see wolf ears and tails?! Oh no the warnings were right there were wolves in the forest! Ok calm down Sakura they're not going to eat me, right? I stared at them cautiously noticing them chuckle I growled at them.

"Who are you?" I asked (demand) them with a stern look on my face eyeing each and every one of the intruders.

"we're just passing by and we noticed you on the clearing, what is a little girl doing here all by herself?" the man with long black hair said. I pouted at the word little.

"Am not little and am just looking at the scenery thank you very much!" I huffed with arms tucked under my chest making my size D chest pop out. The man chuckled and given me an idea.

"Say, where are you going miss?" this time a man with red hair asked politely. I smiled at his politeness and answered.

"Well since you asked politely, ok I am going to my grandmother's house it seems that she caught a cold and worried if she is alright" I noticed a slight twitched in their lips going upward I narrowed my eyes at this.

"Well why don't you pick some flowers for your granny dear?" said blue coloured man

'_**That man has blue skin!' inner pointed at him with horror written on her face**__._

'_And we have pink hair and green eyes' I pointed out to her while her sent a glare at me._

'_**Bitch' **__'Love you too'_

"Pretty lady should make flower crowns because flower crowns are more beautiful than the plain old flowers" boy like man suggested, I smiled and nodded.

"Maybe I would, but may I ask for your names if it's not any trouble" I ask innocently at them that made them grin.

"Well of course not madam, I'm Madara Uchiha" he said with a smirk.

"Hn, Itachi Uchiha" he gave me weird look.

"Deidara Iwa" he looked exactly like Ino for some reason.

"Hidan, pleasure to meet you bitch" a tic mark appeared on my head but I still I keep up my smile.

"Kakuzu, pleasure" he said counting he's money.

"Tobi's name is Tobi! Nice to meet you pretty lady!" the masked man yelled like a child, I smiled at his innocents.

"Sasori Akatsuna, Doll" he held my hand and kiss it I blush and pulled back my hand brought it to my chest still blushing, but not noticing the glares that were sent at Sasori's way.

"The names Kisame Hosigake (sp?) pinky" I half- heartedly glare at him and stuck my tongue out while he chuckled.

" Pein Ame" the man with a carrot top said with power ringing in his voice.

"Ze**tsu"** a weird guy with different body colour said with a smile that said 'Hi! Am here to eat you' smile.

"Would you gentleman excuse me I have flower crowns to make" I said passing them to a large flower bed that was a bit near the water fall. Making my way around as they leave in a hurry, I wonder why in such a hurry?

Akatsuki P.O.V

"**So she's going to that old hag?" **said zetsu with a wicked smile

"It seems so" itachi's turn to speak with an idea appeared in his smart head.

"Let's visit this grandmother of the little girl" he smirked, they all nodded but hidan had a sudden realization that made him scream bloody hell and kakuzu hit him in the head _hard_.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MONEY GRABBING DICK!" hidan scream infront of him.

"Shut up" kakuzu answered

"I was only thinking why didn't we fucking ask for the hot bitches name, dickwad!" hidan claim angrily. Then after a pause of realization they all face palm and started walking to the pink beauty's grandmothers house.

Sakura P.O.V

"Ah, finally done!" I said happily staring at my flower crowns I made two more just in case I placed the crowns in the basket and looked up the sky. I sighed it was already lunchtime and am still not at granny's house I pulled a bag dango's out of my pocket of my shorts and started eating while walking. An hour later I finally see granny's house out of excitement I ran to her doo and knock.

"Granny Tsunade, its Sakura!" I yelled through the door and heard a deep voice that doesn't even sound like granny.

"Sakura-chan? Come in!" I narrowed my eyes something's fishy and I don't like it and granny tsunade only calls me 'chan' when I deserve it, well that's what granny told me.

"Alright am coming in!" I walked into her house and walk to her bedroom door and slowly came in and saw my 'grandmother' in her bed and her blankets are covering her. I walked up to her and noticed something's off.

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have" I began to speak to me 'grandmother'

"All the better to see you my dear" 'she' said

"Grandmother, what big ears you have" I speak once again seeing her ears there huge!

"All the better to hear you my dear" 'she' said

"Grandmother, what big hands you have" eyeing her massive hands closely noticing thick hair on it.

"All the better to grab you my dear" 'she' started to slowly get up to my surprise I finally said my last sentence to her.

"Grandmother, what big mouth you have" stepping back as her mouth opened a bit too wide for my tastes.

"All the better to EAT you my dear" the blankets were pulled relieving Deidara and his stupid grin on his face. I dashed to the door and ran out and looking back seeing that he's chasing me and as I ran I bump into the rest of the group. I hissed at them glaring each and everyone of them.

"Where's my grandmother you assholes!" I yelled at them seeing them laugh and turn to chuckles. Pein approached me and grab my chin and force me to look at him in the eye.

"Poor little Sakura, she didn't know where her grandmother is, do still have the flower crowns?" he gave me smug look with a smirk to match. I spat at he's face he didn't really mind he wept it off and dragged me out the house.

"I wonder what you taste like with the old hag of yours?" madara said putting a finger on his chin.

"YOU SICK BASTERDS!" I screamed at them feeling tears running down my face. They continued to drag me to a cave near the village, so this where the villagers spotted them. They threw me to a large cage and locked before I could even escape I growled at them but they ignored it.

"Kisame. Itachi, sasori, and deidara go look for the ingredients for the soup, and the rest of you come with me to find more seasonings" madara commanded and with yes, sir they left. Now am alone so I turn my head to scan the cave nothing much in the cave turning to the other side I saw granny tsunade not in a cage but bind with strong looking ropes.

"Grandmother tsunade" I whispered to see her wounded form, her face twitched and slowly lifted her head to look at me in the eye.

"Sakura?" she answered with a smile

"Granny! Your alright" I was at the brink of tears seeing her

"Am always alright and who you calling me granny?" she half-heartedly glare

"Granny am going to breaks us out of here" I said with determination and saw her smile wide

"Go ahead" she challenge me with a smirk this time. I pulled out a small knife from under my boot and slowly picked the lock, hearing a 'click' I pushed the door and was free. I took the knife to granny and cut the ropes, she got up and started to breathed and then she nodded to me and so we got out of the cave ran off to the village. Along the way the wolves noticed us while they were foraging for stuff and chased us we manage to get close to the village until I was pinned down with a huge amount of power.

"SAKURA!" granny tsunade yelled stopping to help me, my eyes widen when she got closer.

"GRANNY GO GET HELP I'LL BE FINE!" I yelled at her she stopped and look at me with tearful eyes and continued to run, I smiled at her and face madara.

"You basterd" I hissed at him and he just grin like a mad man.

"Looks like you need punishment" he and the other chuckled, oh no this bad this is very, very bad!

Before I could speak we heard a loud noise coming our way. Then 3 men came out the shrobs and trees, wait I know these people!

"KAKASHI, ASUMA, GUY!" I yelled happy to see them with tears of joy falling from my eyes,

"Sakura we came to help so stay still" kakashi said holding the gun pin pint madara I obyed and heard madara growled and the rest followed. He charge towards kakashi and kakashi saw it coming and shoot. Madara fell to the floor surrounded with he's own blood I scream in horror at the scene.

"Sakura come over here!" asuma hold out his hand at before the wolves could reached me I dash into his arms and hugged him tight.

"YOU UNYOUTHFUL CREATURES HOW DARE YOU HARM YOUTHFUL SAKURA!" guy pointed his finger to the wolves and so the battle began.**(A/N: am going to make the fight short sorry!)** kakashi shoot kisame, itachi, sasori, and tobi to death and Guy shoot pein and zetsu and finally asuma killed deidara, hidan, and kakuzu. A bloody battle and it was worth it and got to go home with mother and grandmother decided to live with us for the forest was too dangerous to live in. I got to live my back to normal having fun with naruto and sasuke and the rest of the gang everything was back to normal.

THE END

Ϧϧ○cc LINE Ł؋けҿ

**And there you have it the Naruto version of little red riding hood it was hard to make it with all the chores to do and other distractions but I made it!**

**PB: Am not really satisfied with the story really I mean I think it sucks**

**Saku: NO, it's nice and beautiful and I like it!**

**PB: Yeah, only you like it I don't think I can make anymore fairytale version of Naruto anymore if there no reviewers and any favourites from the viewers!**

**Saku: Oh no! Please everyone for PB-chan to update faster you must follow, favourite and review or just do 1 or 2 of the three so please do them!**

**PB: Well see you next's time minna-san!**

**Saku: BYE BYE! Sayonnara! **


	2. Sakura and the three siblings

**Yo! Everyone you see I was suppose to published the beauty and the beast but while I was writing my work was suddenly erased I was so shocked I pause and almost broke the laptop! So here's another story a short one because I have to rewrite the beauty and the beast. Hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

**き****きき ****LINE **ӐӐӐ

There once was naughty girl name Sakura she rarely does good she's just always like to have fun! She was walking in a forest away from home. She was wearing a red dress with a white apron over it, she wore white stockings **(A/N: no not that type of stockings geeze perverts)** and knee high boots and her lovely pink hair was up to her hips. She also had a headband with a heart on it. Sakura was beautiful little kid with a face of a angel and forest green eyes that melt your soul. Sakura was no older than 12 and she having fun of everything she sees expect animals and anything nature related. She is a good kid at times but she's just like her friend Naruto always playing pranks and such things that a young lady shouldn't. let's go to little Sakura shall we?

SAKURA P.O.V

I was walking far from home because I was mad of my dad punishing about something that Naruto did I was at the library damn it! Out of anger I stomp on a plant realizing I did and tried replanting it and apologizing to it, and so I continued to walk through the forest pasting a clearing, lake, waterfall. I looked around the place seeing unfamiliar environment I had an annoyed face on me.

"Am lost" I said to my myself sighing I sat down the trunk of a large tree looking at the sky

"It's even lunch time… what am I supposed to do?" I said tears started to fall from my face and curled myself in a ball. I sat there crying my heart until I smelled food and so I followed it to a house.

'_Weird why would a house be deep in the woods?'_ I ask myself and walked to the front door and knocked and waited hearing no answer I knocked again.

"Hello anybody in there?" I shouted and looked through the window to see if anyone is there.

"HELLO!" I yelled a bit louder, I sighed maybe there out? Let's see if they lock the door. I turned the handle all the way and heard a 'click' so they didn't lock the door? How stupid. I let myself in to see the house inside, I follow the smell of food and came to the dining room. On the dining room table were 3 bowls of porridge and they looked yummy so I went to the first bowl it was rather bigger than the rest so I tasted the bowl. My eyes widen and spit the porridge at the floor.

"To hot" I said looking at the porridge with hate and so I moved to next bowl this one was normal looking one. I tasted that one and looked at it oddly and said.

"To cold" and so moved on to the next bowl it was smaller than the last one and so I tasted the last one and I smiled at the bowl.

"Just right" I said in happiness and continued to eat until there was no more and I started to get tired of standing around I made my way to the living room seeing 3 chairs. I shrugged and made my way to the first chair sitting on it I instantly got uncomfortable I got up and said.

"To hard" and walked to the second one. This one looked weird but no one was asking for the chair to be perfect. So I sat down the chair and I sank down the chair. I instantly got up and said.

"To soft" yes a bit too soft for my taste and stepped in front of the last one and smiled maybe this one is the right one. I sat down and it was also perfect after sitting for a few minutes the chair broke and I fell on my butt and let out a pained yelp.

"Ouch, that hurt well am starting to get sleepy" I said to myself and in the corner of the eye I saw stairs and I grin and ran up opening a door seeing once again 3 beds.

"Are there only 3 people here?" I asked my curiously walk to the biggest bed in the room and lay down and started rolling around the bed and got up.

"That won't do" I said walking away from the and into the second bed and lay down and like the chair I sank down the bed and I got up.

"It's still so soft" I said with distaste in my voice and went to last one and lay down it was the most comfortable bed I very lay down. A smile was planted on my face and I let out my last words out before I fell to deep sleep.

"Just right" and I fell into deep slumber and not noticing that someone entered the house.

? P.O.V

"hey guys look someone went inside our home!"A brunette boy name Kankuro, pointed at their opened door.

"Shut up! What if he's still here? You idiot!" a dirty blonde said to her brother and hit him in the head her name was Temari the eldest of the 3.

"…" the red one said nothing to his 2 siblings and just watched the fight his name is Gaara the youngest of the 3. They went inside to see the damage first they went to the dining room seeing their lunch had been eaten. Kankuro ran to his bowl and looked at his and yelled.

"Somebody's been eating my porridge" he was hit in the head by Temari and she also went to her bowl and gasp at it.

"Somebody's been eating my porridge" she shrieked and Gaara went to his bowl seeing its empty he held it in his hand and said.

"Someone ate all my porridge" he said plainly and he's siblings looked at him then the bowl, then they want to living room to see their chairs.

"Someone sat on my chair!" Kankuro was again hit in the head and Temari she looked at her chairand said sadly.

"Someone sat on my chair" Gaara raised his eyebrow on his chair it was completely destroyed he looked at it and said coolly

"My chair was already weak I needed a new chair anyway" he's siblings just sweat drop and they proceed to their bedroom. Opening the door Kankuro said.

"Somebody's been sleeping on my bed" and Temari also said the same thing to her bed

"Somebody's been sleeping on my bed" and Gaara approached his and said to his 2 siblings

"Someone _is_ sleeping in my bed" I said and they looked shock they slowly walk to the intruder and pulled the blankets away from the person and was again shocked. There sleeping in Gaara's bed a girl with a beautiful face and a slim body. The girl slowly opened her eyes and they saw her green eyes that almost looked the same as Gaara's. the girl opened her eyes wide seeing us before her.

"Uh-um-uh…" the girl blushed in embarrassment and continued her sentence with a shutter

"I – I d-didn't mean to t-trespass, am so sorry!" the pink haired girl apologized to the 3 the three looked at each other and nodded and they asked why was she here and she told them her story. After that it was almost evening telling Sakura to go home. She told the 3 she had to leave because of her father might scold her. They nodded and show her the way home by making her a map and before she left…

"Sakura?" Gaara called her over and she came over to him

"Yes Gaara?" she asked him with a smile before she knew it he kissed her. They kissed passionately for about 5 minutes and they parted and Sakura was blushing madly.

"Come back soon, ok?" he asked and she slowly nodded and dashed back home yelling to him

"I promised"

And they live happily ever after

The end

LINE オオオ

**PB: So, how you like it good, bad? Please tell me**

**Saku: it was good **

**PB: your saying that because you got to kiss gaara-kun**

**Saku: urasai!**

**PB: hehehe, well thanks for having tim to read my sucky chapter so help me out and review!**

**Saku: Yeah! You better review I was forced to kissed Gaara!**

**Gaara: was I that bad?**

**Saku: Wa- no! why would I say that?**

**Gaara: Oh, really?**

**Saku: Yeah!**

**PB: ok! Love birds get a room!**

**Saku &amp; Gaara: Hey!**

**PB: hehehe I hope you all enjoyed my first gaasaku!**


	3. Authors note

HEY! This is another Authors note sorry for making so many or not you I would like to tell you today I will be uploading a new story its called 'The New World!' I hope you can check it out I hope you like how I made it it's a Hetalia X Naruto crossover go to my page to see it! I consider any ideas that is connected to the story!

XxPinkandBlackxX


	4. DARK' Mary had a little lamb

**This is a dark fic if you don't want to read it then leave! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MARY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

_Mary had a little lamb_

_Little lamb, little lamb_

_Whose fleece was white_

_As snow…_

A pink haired girl was running as fast as she can through a dark and thick forest running from whatever it is! That thing just ate her friend!

"Where are you going little girl?" that disgusting thing said and it was close, quickening her pace she run towards the town where she and her friend lived. How did this happen to her?!

She and Naruto were having a pleasant game of tag when she started having a feeling she was being watch from the woods every once in a while, while they were playing she could have sworn that she saw glowing eyes in the woods staring directly at her. Then she whispered Naruto about her feeling but he just laughs it off saying.

"There's nothing there hora, let's go into the woods so you can see!" He dragging me deep into the forest to prove nothing is there but she can't shake off the feeling they were being followed.

_Everywhere that Mary went,_

_Mary went, Mary went,_

_The lamb will surely go…._

She was right! There was something watching them or more her. Sakura was scared out of her mind that beast with razor sharp teeth just ate her friend in front of her while they were looking for it. That thing looked like a deformed sheep of some kind she can tell because of its white fleece. The creature turn to look at her smiling with the blood of her innocent friend.

"You're next" Snapping out of her trance Sakura ran as fast as her little feet can carry towards their town monster on tow. Why, why, why, why, WHY?! Please stop following me please?! Maneuvering through the trees and dense forest shrub the monster still followed where every she went.

_He followed her to school one day,_

_Which was against the rule,_

_It made the children laugh and play,_

_To see the lamb at school…_

So that time and those time at school when a small lamb came to school following me around ever since I pass its home farm. Him playing with my other classmates and other children. That thing was watching me from the very beginning! How? How did I not notice?! It was watching me, following me, staring at me. What does it want with me?! The lamb always cause trouble to me because it came to school all the time, but… then it suddenly stop following me one day. I thought it was tired of me and stopped following to find someone new. But WHY NOW?! OF ALL TIMES I COULD FOLLOW ME WHY IN THIS FORM?!

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura~!" That thing is still following me leave please! I'm almost to the town I'll be safe with mother and father I'm almost there!

"_Why does the lamb love Mary so?"_

_The eager children cry._

"_Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know"_

_The teacher replied_

Sakura was there! She was at the towns gate she still rushed passed the gate in to town and ran all the way to her house pass the farm and to her house. She opened the door quick as possible and slammed it shut and locked all the locks and the windows in the house as fast as her body can move. There's no way that thing was the lamb she loved before it stopped following her. Before the lamb disappeared she finally realized at she cared for the lamb even when it was being annoying.

Sakura returned to bed and locked her door and her window in her room. She heard a knock outside her door

"Who is it?" Sakura asked politely to the one who knocked

"Sakura honey time to lights out it's time to sleep" Her mother called out through her wooden door

"Yes mother" Sakura replied as she heard footsteps fading through the door Sakura changed into her night's wear and laid down her soft mattress and she twist and turn thinking about Naruto, tears started to drip from her bright eyes as she mourn for her friend.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered as she slowly closed her eyes tears still flowing down the full moon shine through the pinkette's window and to her making her shine with the moon's light. Tears shining brightly like they were gems. A shadowed figured smirked bloodily and smashed the window that was a barrier from his love and him.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" That creature launched himself to her covering the moon's light that shined the room giving his shadowed figure a menacing look.

"HYAAAAAAA!" Sakura's scream was heard throughout the town and her parents, they were jolted awake from their daughter's scream. Quickly running up their daughter's room they bang on the door.

"SAKURA, SAKURA WHAT WRONG?!" the father bang hard as he see that the door was locked and suddenly they both heard their daughter through the door.

"Mother , Father Help me!" their daughter sounded like she was struggling with something and then they heard a hiss.

*Hiss* "Hold still my love we will finally be together "Another voice they heard and quickly they grab anything to bring the door down. They banged on the door as much as they could seeing as the door was nearly destroyed they gave it a final blow which completely destroyed the door they quickly entered their child's room. Finding her on the floor and a humanoid creature was on top of her strangling her to death. They tired pushing the assaulting humanoid off their daughter and once they did Mebuki grabbed her daughter who was barely clinging to life.

Kazashi was fighting off the demon that caused his daughter pain he held on to his sword as he continued to cut him. The humanoid was able to dodge his attacks then it strikes at Kizashi in the chest with its claws fatality hurting him.

"What do you want with our daughter you bastard!" Kizashi cursed at the abomination who was standing there uninterested at the low life male human.

"She will be my wife, lover, MATE!" After that he launched to towards the two women. He bit off the Mebuki's arm which caused her to released her daughter the thing grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the window. The two ran to the broken window seeing that thing and their beloved daughter disappeared into the night.

_Everywhere that Mary went,_

_Mary went, Mary went_

_The lamb will surely go…_

_Forever and ever and no one can take her away_

_From me again….._

_No one….. Hehehee….._


End file.
